


Slowly Falling

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Akiteru can see the longing look his mother gives out when his younger brother and his friend comes home after school. It was a look that he’s never seen before and it somehow irked him so he had asked. What he got though was surprising. His mother wished Tadashi had been a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Falling

Sometimes Akiteru can see the longing look his mother gives out when his younger brother and his friend comes home after school. It was a look that he’s never seen before and it somehow irked him so he had asked. What he got though was surprising. His mother wished Tadashi had been a girl.

 

Akiteru thinks he can understand where she’s coming from. In all these years of Tsukishima Kei’s life, he has only one true friend and that was of course Yamaguchi Tadashi, the freckled boy who didn’t give a damn about his brother's attitude, just accepting him the way that he is which is something his mother loves very much about Tadashi. If he really had to be honest, the family is much more fun when Tadashi is there because he knows well that he and Kei cannot cook for shit and so when she learned that Tadashi can cook she was near tears. Not just that but the endearing conversations, the little interactions, the teasing jokes that the two made about each other was honestly cute. Now, that’s where his mother had branched off far.

 

She had this little idea that it would be fun to have a girl in the family. Unfortunately, for her, that didn’t happen much to the two boy’s relief. She wanted to have a girl so they could do “girl stuff” like mother-daughter bonding time or talk about their time of the months or something but because that couldn’t happen, she wanted a daughter-in-law or maybe just a girlfriend was enough.

 

Funny thing was, Akiteru brought in a bunch of girls but they just never clicked being that most of them didn’t last long or just didn’t really care enough to visit often. The only thing that might have satisfied her longing was Kei and Tadashi. They might both be boys and she found it hard to get used to but she loved them to death; wouldn’t mind having another son in the family. It wasn’t that easy for her to get used to it though.

 

At first, she was fidgety about it, about how Kei not interacting enough with girls to the point where she questioned if he didn’t like girls. But that was also proven wrong when the subject of crushes came up one late evening dinner with Tadashi.

 

“So… Kei~ do you like anyone right now?” Mrs. Tsukishima asked with a devilish smirk.

 

His face quickly reddened. “N-no. Of course not. I’m still young.” stuttered the ten year old boy.

 

“Oh? Is that so? Then what about you Tadashi-kun?”

 

He choked on his food as red colored his face. “U-um, I-I don’t think so. The only one I like very much right now is Tsukki.”

 

Bless his soul. His innocent, lovely soul.

 

Mrs. Tsukishima immediately smiled, one step closer to the answer though she's sure that Tadashi hadn’t meant it in that way.

 

“Aw~ That is so sweet of you. What about you Kei? Hm? What do you think about Tadashi-kun?” she stood up and walked over to the freckled boy and laid both her hands on his shoulders, the both of them anticipating his answer.

 

Kei blushed under the stares he was getting. “I-I don’t know. Maybe, I guess.”

 

Tadashi was beaming at this point. “Thank you, Tsukki! You’re the best!”

 

A soft smile made it’s way onto her face.

 

From the other side of the table Akiteru oohed and ahhed while raising his hand like a child waiting to be called on. His mother glanced at him and he blushed like a schoolgirl confessing, looking at his brother and twiddling with his fingers which annoyed Kei very much even questioning why he was being so disgusting.

 

“W-what do you think of me, Kei?” Akiteru asked in the most girliest voice he could muster.

 

Yamaguchi clutched his stomach trying not laugh as Kei’s face paled before scowling.

 

“You’re so gross. Disgusting even. Don’t even look at me.” he replied coldly but Akiteru only choked on his laughter.

 

“W-what d-do you think, Tadashi?” Akiteru asked trying to contain his laughter.

 

“I think you're very funny. And you’re so cool.” Yamaguchi said with amazement.

 

Wow. He was such an angel, unlike his uncute younger brother glaring daggers at him upon hearing Yamaguchi calling him “cool.”

 

“Thank you so much Tadashi-kun.”

 

The freckled boy noded and beamed, his smile unfaltering while Kei stared mouth agape.

 

“How is that cool? I thought I was cool?” Kei asked, feeling all of a sudden angry.

 

Yamaguchi smiled at him, and they all thought that if he smiled anymore his lips would rip. “You’re the coolest and the best!” he practically shouted that across the table and Akiteru swears the whole world must have heard him.

 

Kei had a triumphant grin like he had just won a gold medal and their mother was about to die of their cuteness.

 

It seems that Kei isn’t interested in anyone other than Yamaguchi and she was fine with it, has been for a while now.

 

Akiteru isn’t sure when she slowly started accepting the fact that they were both boys but eventually, it happened. Somehow, the thought of talking to a blooming young lady was out of her head and two boys hitting puberty was much funner. Instead of talking calmly about the effects of their time of the months, she was laughing her head off with their higher or deeper voices.

 

Tadashi had followed Kei all day, never leaving him for one second because he feared the taller boy would leave him. When they came home, or came over in Yamaguchi’s case, however it felt thick, suffocating.

 

Mrs. Tsukishima had asked if they got into a fight and Yamaguchi replied, sniffing and whimpering, “Tsukki won’t talk to me. I’m sure I made him mad or whatever.”

 

She pulled the crying boy in for a hug and from behind her she could hear Kei click his tongue. Of course. He was wrong. She knows that for sure and she knows for a fact because the same exact thing happened to Akiteru.

 

“Yamaguchi. Come here.” ordered Kei with his deep voice, hitting puberty and all. She could see the way Yamaguchi flinched away from her and ran into Kei’s chest like it’s his home and it made her smile.

 

“Tsukki…” came the muffled voice of Yamaguchi’s which was buried in Kei’s chest. Kei reluctantly reached his arms securely along the shorter boy.

 

They really were adorable. The thought of having some random girl inside her son’s arms slipping away from her mind as she quickly snaps a picture of them, ignoring Kei’s glare and Yamaguchi’s sniffles. She was definitely going to save this in their memory book.

 

Some times has passed before it was Yamaguchi’s turn to run away and hide from Tsukishima. They came inside the house with an almost screeching Yamaguchi and a very pissed off and angry Kei.

 

She raised a brow at them.

 

“Why won’t you just talk to me?” Kei asked, anger hinted in his tone, making Yamaguchi step back and hide behind the other’s mother. He shook his head and Kei groaned.

 

She’s laughing in her head. She’s really cracking up there even if she looks really calm and serene here. She can her herself laugh up in her head because this was just too freaking adorable. Yamaguchi must’ve hit puberty somewhere and afraid to talk to Kei, fearing he might make fun of his voice.

If this was some girl in her time of her month, she's sure her son would already be dead, no doubt. She knows Kei doesn’t mean to be mean about it but to be so rough with the fragile boy clutching at her shirt shaking away in fear broke her heart.

 

“Kei…” she said softly while running a hand through the boy’s silky hair. “Don’t be so mean and rough with him. Be nicer to him.”

 

“Fine.” he said with a huff and crossed his arms, looking at them intently and she’s not sure if he’s jealous of Yamaguchi for having her on his side and taking care of him or jealous of her running her hand through his soft, silky hair or maybe he was still angry. If she had to choose, she’d rather go with him being jealous of her and not Yamaguchi judging by the way he clenched his fists tightly, jaw shut, and eyes looking through every brush she made through his hair.

 

“What’s wrong honey?” she asked sweetly as she made the boy look at her in the eyes. He turned around and saw Kei’s expression and ducked back into her safety.

 

“I don’t want him to hear me. I don’t want him to make fun of me. I don’t want him to leave me.” came his sad and high pitched voice. She smiled down at him.

 

Kei clicked his tongue and walked towards them and pulled the boy out of her grasp, earning a small whimper from the dark haired boy and hugged him.

 

“I wouldn’t ever do that to you, you idiot.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

“Whatever. You’re staying over tonight.”

 

The smaller boy only nodded into his chest and they stood there for a good few minutes before Kei broke the silence.

 

“Why are you still here?” he asked annoyed as he stared at Akiteru who laid on the couch pretending to be busy reading the newspaper which was clearly turned upside down and out of date from a few weeks ago.

 

Akiteru made a pathetic attempt of laugh before dashing quickly to his room, missing his younger brother's death glare.

 

“I’ll go make dinner.” came the soft and loving voice of his mother whose eyes noticed the pair of arms that belonged to Kei still wrapped securely around Yamaguchi as they both shuffled over to the couch.

 

Akiteru is also sure that she found joy in cooking with Yamaguchi.

 

“H-hello, Mrs. Tsukishima. Is Tsukki home?” came the timid voice of Yamaguchi Tadashi as he stood by their doorway holding a huge strawberry shortcake undoubtedly for Kei.

 

“Of course he is! Come in, come in! Kei! Tadashi-kun is here!” yelled Mrs. Tsukishima as she led him inside and sat him on the couch.

 

“Wow. That is huge. Where did you buy it Tadashi-kun?”

 

He chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. “W-well I made it.”

 

She stared at him in shock. “Y-you made it?”

 

He nodded confusedly at her.

 

A sharp scream ran through the house. Kei and Akiteru immediately ran downstairs, Akiteru barely awake and Kei still in pajamas.

 

She scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him tight. “How cute! When did you learn how to cook? How old are you? Huh?”

 

“Mom, let him go.” Kei said as he pried her arms away from his best friend.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I got too excited.”

 

“It’s okay. Um…” he said unsure. She smiled at him warmly.

 

“Continue please.”

 

“I learned to cook at seven and I’m ten right now.”

 

She squealed yet again, hurting Akiteru’s tired ears.

 

“That is sooo cute! Would you love to bake with me?”

 

He smiled up at her. “Sure! But Tsukki’s ca-” his sentence died short when he saw the blond boy shove a huge piece of cake in his mouth. He chuckled and grabbed a napkin on the table and wiped his cheeks.

 

“There you go Tsukki!”

 

Kei blushed at the action. “Whatever. And thanks… by the way.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled, tears prickling the corners. “Your welcome Tsukki!”

 

She was sure to herself that if she had a camera, she would have recorded that.

 

Akiteru notes that through the years she's gotten used to Yamaguchi. Her weird “I wish he was a girl” was no longer there but replaced with “I don’t mind if they get married” instead. It’s as if Yamaguchi himself has changed her ways and mind.

 

She stares softly at the two teen who lays asleep. Yamaguchi cuddling into Kei’s side as one of his arm circles around his small waist.

 

“They're so cute.” she whispered softly to Akiteru and snaps a quick picture of them.

 

“Mom,” Akiteru starts as he looks at her unsure on how to continue.

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“Um,” he awkwardly scratches his neck. “Do you still think that - no I mean… Do you still wish that Yamaguchi was a girl?” he blurted out, cheeks and ears red.

 

His mother’s shocked face said a lot as it broke out into a grin. “Of course not. I love them the way they are. They're perfect for each other. I just wish that they could see that.”

 

Akiteru nods absentmindedly, glad to hear that she isn’t going on with her weird assumptions anymore.

 

“In fact, I am going to help them come together.” she said with determination.

 

His face instantly becomes pale.

 

Oh, how he wishes that his mother was not stupid to mess with them like Akiteru had done many years back and almost died in the hands of Tsukishima Kei but that is another story should be told another time he thinks.

 

Yes, that’s right. Another time, he thinks to himself, sweat dripping down his face as he sees his brother twitch. He gulps as he tries to walk around them. Why did they decide to sleep on the floor of the living room when they had a perfect bed to sleep in Kei’s room?

 

His eyes widen at what he had just suggested, face going red and smacking himself in the face. That was just so wrong in many ways possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this disturbed you guys but I just thought it would be cute to see his mom slowly starting to accept Yamaguchi and his adorableness.


End file.
